Perception
by Shinigami Hunter
Summary: Kevin wonders why Ryoma's so hung up on Karupin. Eventual Kevin/Ryoma. Shounen-ai, fluff, angst, the usual. HIATUS/DISCONTINUED. Dead. Stagnant. Yeah. Lol.
1. Another Kind of Love

Perception

Title: Perception

Rating: M, nothing explicit, mentions of yaoi and shounen-ai (and sex... but we're all big kids now! ..Right?).

Pairings: Shinji/Ryoma, Momo/Ryo, Inui/Renji, onsided Kaidoh/Inui, Momo/Kaidoh, Golden Pair, Golden Pair/Ryoma comfort, mention of Tezu/Fuji in this chapter. Eventual Kevin/Ryoma.

Summary: Kevin Smith wonders why Echizen Ryoma cares so much about Karupin. Starts out with some background info stories.

Timeline: First part (mainly, this chapter) starts from somewhere between when Seigaku played against Fudomine and St. Rudolph. The rest of the timeline will be provided at the end of the chapter!

A/N: My first fanfic! I got this idea from reading Akkiko's 'Free Fall' and 'Landing' (mostly from 'Free Fall'), but I'm not totally stealing her plot.. I hope. To be truthful, I haven't had this idea for very long, but I've been wanting to put it into words. I just have a problem with continuing any fics I start, so I apologize ahead of time if I don't update this. I will try though! The first part won't have much dialogue except for the flashbacks. I'll try to incorporate some action that's missing from this chapter into the later ones. 

I am not a character or pairing basher. Honest! Okay, so I don't really like Momo/Ryo or Tezu/Fuji, but I'm not bashing! I'm sorry to Fuji fans because I will be making him sort of the antagonist in the next (few?) chapter(s), but it won't be for long.

...Really!!

Points to anyone who notices the name trend. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis. I do not own the bishounen tennis team. I only own Makoto Shizu. And maybe the Ishigawa Cinema. But that belongs in Japan (if it even exists XD), so I guess I don't own that either.

All the people Ibu Shinji (also owned by Konomi Takeshi) mentions in his rant also belong to Konomi Takeshi (yes, they are actual characters). I own only my own original characters.

And as mentioned above in notes, this plot was borne from Akkiko's fics, so I suppose that should go in the disclaimer too?

* * *

Echizen Ryoma knew and understood more than he let on. Being the type of person who doesn't blackmail – unless he benefitted from it – he merely stored away the miscellaneous information. Things like Kaidoh-senpai's furtive glances at Inui-senpai, or Momo-senpai getting into more and more fights with his viper rival. From the small things like Kikumaru-senpai always seeming cheerier around Oishi-senpai, to the more noticeable things such as Inui-senpai receiving calls and messages during practice and Buchou's face showing something other than its normal stoic features when he was alone (or so they thought) with Fuji-senpai. 

He sees the way Momo-senpai looks at him the same way he looks at Kaidoh-senpai, or maybe the way he looks at the new tennis shoes he's always wanted. He knows Momo-senpai likes him the way Kaidoh-senpai likes Inui-senpai, like how Inui-senpai always seems more than cozy around Yanagi Renji-senpai. Echizen knows this, yet he can't help but like Momo-senpai back, because he has no one else. He comforts Momo-senpai and is by his side until the day Kaidoh-senpai has the courage to ask Inui-senpai, only to be rejected. He still supports Momo-senpai after that.

Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai comfort him briefly after the break up. Echizen wasn't supposed to cry though. Echizen never cries. Except for the time when Karupin was lost, but even then he was only "close" to crying.

He cried.

* * *

Oishi Shuichiro, being the mother hen of the tennis club, was perceptive by nature. He sees the way Momoshiro and Kaidoh act around each other He sees the way Kaidoh looks longingly at Inui, who's already taken. 

Oishi is worried. He worries for their Ochibi's health after his break up with Momoshiro. He and Eiji take Echizen to the new amusement park that opened a few weeks ago (Eiji said he had been saving the free tickets for a special occasion; Oishi didn't know to laugh at that idea or to kiss his boyfriend for being so smart) to cheer him up. He still remembers what happened after that.

Oishi didn't know to think if it was good that Echizen was strong not to cry, or if he just didn't love Momoshiro enough to cry. He figures it's the former, because the young prodigy was really miserable. Even his tennis affected, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

After all, Echizen Ryoma was never service aced while playing left-handed against Eiji.

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji remembers that day too. Ochibi seemed more tense than usual, but he doesn't snap like he does when he's tense. He barely spoke, and when he did, it would only be one to three word replies. He sounded strained, but with such short replies, they couldn't really tell. Well, Eiji couldn't tell. He couldn't tell if Ochibi was hurting. He only knew that he was hurt because Shuichiro told him. When he thought about how he would feel if Shuichiro decided to break up with him for someone else, he felt sad too. Sad and hurt, but, he thought it would have meant that Shuichiro had found someone who could make him happy(er). 

Not that it would ever happen. The golden pair reassured each other about that often in various, subtle ways. But he knew that if he and Shuichiro were to break up, they would have very good reasons why. They promised each other not to be too said if it ever happened.

That's what Eiji thought Ochibi and Momo-chan had done. That perhaps Momo had told Ochibi not to cry.

He was wrong.

_

* * *

"Nya, Ochibi, aren't you sad?"_

"..Hah?" Echizen had looked shocked and surprised at the question. He didn't seem to have been paying attention to the conversation until now.

"Hoi.. you and Momo-chan just broke up. How come you're not crying? My sisters always lock themselves together in a room and use up al the issues then their boyfriends break up with them." Eiji recalled, hands clasped lazily behind his head. The three of them – him, Ochibi, and Oishi – were in Ochibi's room after the amusement park. A strange monk had ushered all three of them upstairs without an explanation, only the words, "Dig that gaki out of his pit of despair already, god dammit!"

Ochibi had opened the door – after the monk slammed it shut – and initiaited a shouting match with the strange man he referred to as – disrespectfully, Oishi noted – 'oyaji'.

Now they had closed the door again and were sitting on the edge of Echizen's bed with the boy in the middle, hugging his knees.

"Eiji-senpai Why would I cry if I'm not sad?"

Kikumaru didn't know what to say. He knew Ochibi was sad, but didn't want to force it out of him. Shuichiro knew, though.

"You can cry because you're happy for Momo.."

As soon as the sentence was out, the young prodigy had buried himself in Eiji's side, crying silently. Eiji wrapped his arms around the boy's small form and started crying at the sight of a saddened Ochibi.

Pretty soon, all of them had wet streaks down their face. Oishi was crying out of sympathy for his boyfriend and kouhai. Eiji was crying for Ochibi, and then because he had looked at Oishi to see him crying as well.

Ryoma was crying, not because he was sad, but because he had realized how lucky he was to have such caring and understanding senpai.

Really. That was the only reason. And maybe because he was happy for Momo.

After that, the Golden Pair left a sleeping Echizen Ryoma with Karupin and left. The monk thanked them as they left, and Eiji was starting to tear up again. He didn't, though. He refused to cry in front of the great Echizen Nanjiroh and Ryoma's father.

Echizen Rinko smiled gratefully from behind her husband while consoling a sniffling Nanako. They were all smiling though, so they were at least happy.

When practice rolled around in two days, Ochibi was Ochibi again. Kawamura, Momo, and Kaidoh were relieved – they couldn't stand seeing a sad Echizen (though he hid his feelings well). Tezuka claimed he was only glad because his Pillar was performing well again. Inui was gathering more data as usual. And Fuji.. was smiling. Like usual.

But he seemed happy, so it couldn't have been a bad thing.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma's first crush was actually someone he had known since he was little. They weren't officially together; that statement just sort of hung in the air. That is, until Ryoma found the girl laughing and joking with another group of boys. She didn't even look guilty when she saw him; she just invited him to join the group. She didn't act like someone who had been caught 'cheating' on her 'boyfriend'. 

He remembered that day, not because it was mushy or gushy or filled with confessions, but for another reason.

He remembered because he had found out that he wasn't as straight as he thought.

* * *

_"Hey there, boy," one of the girl's friends called out when the 12-year-old Ryoma reached the group. _

"Ne, he's pretty cute. You sure he's a boy?"

"Saa," The girl stated with a sly smile. Ryoma felt a sting in his heart. He didn't know why. Maybe because she seemed to be agreeing.

The tallest of them sauntered up to the boy wonder and circled him like a hawk, smirking coyly.

"So you're the one who managed to haul in our little one here..?"

Ryoma's reply was quick and sharp and said without a second thought at the moment. "No. Not anymore."

He turned to the girl, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from the other boys. "I just came to tell you that we're moving. To Miami, Florida."

"..Aa..."

And he left without looking back, scowling thoughtfully.

A week after they moved, he turned on the TV to see something interesting on the tennis channel.

"--done it again! 12-year-old Makoto Shizu does it again! He has won the American Junior tournament for the third time in a row--!"

Ryoma had watched long enough to burn the image of the girl - no, guy_ - into his mind before the blackout hit his section of town. _

He told his oyaji he wanted to enter the American Junior, but by then, Makoto Shizu had already moved to Japan. Nevertheless, Ryoma kept entering until he had won 4 tournaments in a row, breaking Makoto Shizu's previous record of 3 tournaments in a row.

Echizen Nanjiroh was proud of his son. He was nowhere near his level yet, but he was getting there. All he needed was inspiration to keep going. He decided it was time to move to Japan to find some better players to help his son improve.

Ryoma realized that the girl he had a crush on was actually the boy named Makoto Shizu.

* * *

Ryoma's first relationship was with Momoshiro Takeshi. It had only lasted a few weeks (a month at most) before his senpai left for Kaidoh-senpai.

His first kiss had been with Ibu Shinji, the second year from Fudomine. They had finished a game on one of the street courts, having been meeting routinely every two days, and were resting on the benches when Ibu started mumbling his train of thought again.

At first, Echizen put up with it. At first, he only mumbled about what his mother might be making for dinner, or about a new tennis move he wanted to work on. Echizen even heard him mumbling about his homework once (Ryoma had offered a study date at Ibu's house since both of them seemed to be learning roughly the same material). That time, though, he was going on and on about the upcoming school dance and who he should go with.

* * *

Ryoma was staring. He knew that.

There was something about Ibu Shinji that made him want to look at him. Maybe it was his strange hair color. Maybe it was the eyes that sorta matched his hair but didn't... but it did. And didn't. At the same time. Weird.

Maybe it was the way the boy spoke. He mostly mumbled in a monotonous tone, sorta like Inui-senpai (the tone, not the mumbling). Except Inui-senpai actually sounded excited when he talked about this new Inui Juice Silver Redux Version 3.5, or about his improved combination Katakuchi no Iwashimizu Penal Tea (1). Ibu Shinji just looked.. bored. Except when they played tennis; then he looked annoyed. And sometimes he would look like he was having fun, but mostly annoyed. Now, he was just looking at the tennis ball in his hand almost hypnotically.

He was still staring (observing!) when the other boy started mumbling. (Again.)

"Hen na... Echizen-kun uses Slazenger. I use Penn. Why? Maybe Slazenger is better than Penn..? They look about the same. I've heard that Slazenger has less fuzz.. Tachibana-buchou uses Slazenger, too. Maybe it is better. I should probably buy some then. Hmm... the school dance is coming up."

If Echizen was interested at what might have brought this random thought, he didn't show it, and continued drinking from his can of Ponta.

"I wonder who I should ask. Akira-kun has asked An-chan. He always asks her. Masaya-kun and Tetsu-kun will be out of town then.. Kyousuke-kun and Tatsunori-kun are going with the Yatsuda twins from homeroom.. Tachibana-buchou will probably go with that brunnete who keeps fawning over him. Maybe I should ask that one red-headed girl from science. I can't remember her name... but she reminds me of Echizen-kun," - here, the child prodigy almost choked at being compared to a girl (Again!) - "They're both short and stubborn.. But she's way too clingy. No, I won't ask her. Maybe I should ask Echizen-kun.. Iie, he's not even from the same school. The rules don't say anything about bringing people from other schools though.. Echizen-kun."

Echizen didn't reply. He wasn't paying attention, but was in fact thinking about how annoying it was being compared to a girl all the time. Then again, he had thought that boy he used to like was a girl...

"Echizen-kun." Ibu repeats, a bit louder.

Nothing. Echizen probably mistook it for Ibu's mumbling.

The violet-haired player leaned over to nudge the other with his elbow and succeeds in getting his attention. Echizen snaps his head to the side to look at Ibu before the other boy loses his balance and falls, catching himself just before he completely squashes the younger boy.

Even at such a close proximity, Echizen Ryoma shows no weakness - excluding the marginal widening (approximately 3.3 mm) of the eyes and the brief glance (aproximately .47 seconds) at Ibu's mouth. He only remained in his position, making no move to get the other boy off of him.

"What?"

Somewhat perplexed at his lack of embarrassment, Ibu continued on. "I was wondering if Echizen-kun would like to attend the Fudomine school dance with me next week."

7.6 seconds of staring later, Echizen leans forward (up?) and presses his mouth against Ibu's in a chaste kiss, which Ibu accepts and returns gently (after .34 seconds). Both of their eyes flutter closed at the same time.

It lasted 6.3 seconds, and Echizen is the first to break away, not for breath, but to reply.

"I'm not a girl."

"Hm. You could dress as one."

Echizen snorts and pushes the other boy off of him gently. "Yadda."

"School dances aren't meant for two guys to go together though." Ibu states, leaning over to pick up the tennis ball he dropped. "What a stupid rule. Tennis doubles are played by two guys, except for mixed doubles. Guys usually pair up for school projects too. Why can't two guys go to a school dance together then? It's a stupid rule."

"Then don't go."

Ibu stared at Echizen as if the boy had read his mind. He was about to ask how he knew but didn't when he saw the flat look the other boy was giving him. He looked at the tennis ball again.

"..There's a new moving being shown in the theatres next week."

"Hmm.. what time?"

"5:30 pm. At the Ishigawa Cinema. I'll pick you up at 5:00."

"Aa."

"Where do you live?"

It was a few seconds before Echizen replied, pointing to the higher (in terms of elevation) part of the city.

"Temple."

"Temple? I never thought you to be so devotedly religious. Then again, maybe he just lives nearby. I shouldn't judge by where he lives. His father's probably a monk –" Echzien tried (and failed) to hold back a snort, "- and his mom is probably a nun. Hen na. Echizen doesn't seem like someone raised in a temple."

As he continued his muttered rant, Ryoma had just realized how little Ibu's mouth moved when he mumbled. It made him sound like a ventriloquist, or like he really could read the boy's mind. He chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

When Echizen shook his head and continued chuckling, Ibu started off on another rant until the other boy finally calmed down, smiling, with an amused glint in his sunset reflecting eyes. It was getting late.

Ibu Shinji smiled, drawing Echizen Ryoma's gaze away from the sky.

"I still think Ryoma-chan should dress as a girl."

"Urusai yo, Shinji."

Shinji chuckled.

* * *

Ryoma found out that the best way to get Shinji to shut up was to kiss him; and it happened often, mostly during their study dates at Shinji's house (Shinji, and consequently Ryoma, had gotten thrown out of the library more than one for his constant mumbling, and Ryoma's house was too loud with his father's demanding to know what they were up to in Ryoma's room to get any work done. 

It was like a routine, one that Ryoma swore Shinji continued for the kisses. When Shinji's mumbling became incessant and distracting, Ryoma would say his name once or twice, and most of the time the other boy stopped knowing that he was annoying someone, though he didn't know _how_.

When they were alone, though, he would continue his mumbling until Ryoma leaned over, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him down for a kiss, stating, "Urusai, Shinji."

The one time this routine was disrupted was when Ryoma insisted they visit the nearby bar just once. To observe, he said.

He had ordered two glasses of plain water, and had returned (unknowingly) with two glasses of highly concentrated white win. For some reason, neither of them noticed the strange taste, but that one glass was all if took to drive them out (Shinji was complaining about the nasty water). They spend the rest of the night at Ryoma's house (His mother and Oyaji were on a honeymoon in Sapporo, and Nanako was at a friend's house for a sleepover, so one would be hone for another 24 hours at the least). Ryoma had dragged the portable television upstairs and turned it on to the same movie he and Shinji watched on the night of the school dance. Unfortunately, in their slight drunken stupor caused by the single glass of 80 proof white wine, they ended up paying more attention to each other instead of the TV after Ryoma pulled his boyfriend down to shut him up with a kiss.

It was the longest time Shinji had gone without unnecessary mumbling.

It was the first time Ryoma slept with his boyfriend (or with anyone; the same went for Shinji). Even when drunk and inexperienced, Shinji was trying his best to be gentle for Ryoma (who was on the receiving end, surprise surprise). And while they didn't regret what they did the next morning, they agreed to never go to a bar again, and to always check their water before drinking.

The second, and last time, Ryoma slept with Shinji was the day they were forced to separate (neither could bring themselves to say 'break up'). The violet-haired boy's parents had decided to relocate closer to Fudomine High (Ryoma cursed whoever built the sister school 2.56 miles away), and Ryoma had wanted something good to remember Shinji by ('at least one decent round of sex', as he put it) instead of just memories. He wanted a physical impression.

They agreed to meet and chat every so often at the same bar they refused to go to because it just so happened to be exactly half-way between the two houses. When it got too hectic, they would move over to the café across the street. They still acted the same around each other, and still acted the same with others (though Shinji had visibly managed to decrease his mumbling).

Ryoma had actually been against the 'separating', but when Shinji told him that you don't necessarily have to be in a relationship to love someone, he hesitantly agreed. It was true, when he thought about it. You don't have to be in a relationship to be in love, and being in a relationship doesn't necessarily mean you're in love. Besides, he thought, there always seemed to be more pressure when they were together, and it just seemed to lift after Shinji moved. He wondered if Shinji felt the same way. Not that Ryoma had stopped loving him – he still did – but it just seemed less stressful.

And stress was the last thing Ryoma needed more of in his life.

What he needed was someone to talk to.

He didn't have any_one_ to talk to.

But Echizen Ryoma will always have Karupin to talk to, because she knows exactly how he feels.

* * *

(1) Katakuchi no Iwashimizu Penal Tea - Katakuchi type of bowl; Iwashimizu/Iwashi Mizu fresh water/sardine water (drink); Katakuchi Iwashi Anchovy; the whole thing would basically imply "A bowl of Sardine and Anchovy with Penal Tea (Penalty)." Made from my imagination. Nasty. XD Note, it could also mean "A bowl of freshwater and Penal Tea/penalty." 

Reminder! Points for figuring out a name trend in this fic, and if you don't notice it, wait for the later chapters. I'll be putting out notices for the points thing.

1 point - guessing close to the mentioned trend (guessing counts!) or another trend I sort of planned.

2 points - finding the mentioned trend.

3 points - pointing out a trend even I didn't notice!

The reader who has the most points the week before a special holiday (Valentine's Day won't count, it's too early) will be able to suggest a special chapter for this story! Either that, or they can suggest a mini-fluff chapter of an OC (mine or their own) with a character from the series (or one of my OCs, if that's what you wish).

I will be keeping track of the points, so either make an account, or use the same nickname each time. I won't take 'oh, this is so-and-so under a different nickname!' because even though this is just for fun... it's still cheating. ;

If points don't get you motivated, how about virtual cookies? ;D

See ya next chapter! There will be Kevin/Ryoma soon... after another background chapter with some dialogue (FINALLY?) and more OC intros.


	2. Newfound Comfort

Perception

O.M.G. 10k words. Kyah. I pretty much tripled the amount from chapter 1. XD Woot.

**Rating:** M, nothing explicit, mentions of yaoi and shounen-ai

**Pairings:** Eventually Kevin/Ryoma, other pairings along the way.Mentions of Tezuka/Ryoma, one-sided Fuji/Ryoma, Momoshiro/Kaidoh, Golden Pair (Oishi/Eiji), Silver Pair (Shishido/Ootori), Dirty Pair (Oshitari/Gakuto, though only Mukahi Gakuto is mentioned), Akutsu/Dan. I might have missed a few. Oh, and some OC/OC pairings of mine. ;D

**Summary:** Kevin Smith wonders why Echizen Ryoma cares so much about Karupin. We're getting to the action! Guess who makes an appearance at the end of the chapter? Yup.

**Timeline:** For previous chapter:

Shizu/Ryoma (OC/Ryoma) - 'realtionship' lasted from ages 10-11, Ryoma leaves Los Angeles at age 11 and moves to Florida. Ryoma finds out about Shizu in the American Junior tournament and enters two months later. He spends the next year entering the tournament until he has won 4 in a row, then moves to Japan a month after that.

Momo/Ryoma - Week after Seigaku plays Fudomine. Break up a month later.

Shinji/Ryoma - 5 months after break up with Momo, after they play the Goodwill games and Ryoma returns from the US Open to participate in and win the Nationals. I'm guessing that the Nationals _do not_ take place near or at the end of the school year. They break up - er, seperate - at the end of Ryoma's second year, Shinji's senior year at Fudomine.

Timeline as of when the dialogue starts in this chapter - Just halfway through Ryoma's senior year at Seigaku Junior High (also known as Middle school?).

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who reviewed! There will be a hint to the answer of the 'name trend' as I call it. Don't worry if you don't get it! It's just a little fun I decided to mix in. Just to see if people actually read through the whole thing.. and it also gets your brain working! There's another question at the end of this chapter. Good luck!

Standard disclaimer applies.

Warning. This chapter, along with others in the future, is unbeta-ed..ed.. Yeah. Self-reviewed, though. I'm trying my best.

Haha, I wonder if I should put something like 'How many times is Karupin mentioned in this chapter?' XD. It's not the question though, don't answer it.

This is narrative.

"This" is speech.

_This is a flashback._

_This_ is a short thought.

**_This is foreign language. The default is English unless otherwise mentioned._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:** Newfound Comfort

Ryoma's senior year at Seigaku was about the most uneventful time of his life, except that he was extremely lonely on his own at the tennis club, though he had Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Kachiro, and Katou for support, both mental and emotional. His bi-weekly visits with Shinji - and Karupin, though he saw her every day - helped, too, in keeping his spirits up and motivated.

Now I don't mean to say that the former regulars-now-high-schoolers didn't contact him at all. Takeshi and Kaoru would drop by and jog with him to school every Monday to give his week a kickstart. Sadaharu would update him on the changes he might need to make to the team's (or his own) training schedule as the part-time manager, and he sometimes tested out his new juices on the tennis team - which had begun to dwindle already since all the former regulars had left. In fact, this affected Ryoma the most because the lack of enthusiasm and players meant that they most likely wouldn't even be able to make it past the Kanto tournament, let alone the Nationals. Sadaharu's visits lightened the boy wonder's mood considerably, as long as he didn't have to drink the juice - which he didn't, because he and four other regulars were the only ones who could keep up to the standard of the former regulars.

However, when ever Sadaharu brought a concoction that was from his own Seigaku years or was an improvement of one (Iwashi mizu; Penal Tea (and all it's versions); Aozu; Kurozu; etc...), Ryoma would withdraw back into his shell of loneliness and past thoughts and do only his minimal job as captain - this meant no cocky remarks or snide comments or challenges. So the data man made mental notes not to bring up any of his old mixtures if it would allow him to use the Seishun tennis club as his guinea pigs.

Eiji and Shuichiro took him out for ice cream when they could, and even helped him and the rest of his regulars with training. His Oyaji made sure to order Kawamura's Sushi every few weeks to let the two boys see each other, if only for a few minutes.

And while the Captain of Seigaku's Tennis club never saw much of Fuji Syuusuke, the latter sent numerous photos of his cactus collection, Yuuta, Yumiko and sometimes even Tezuka (indivdually or as a group - excluding Tezuka). He wrote letters and e-mails informing the boy of their progress in their own tennis club and explaining why 'Kunimitsu-kun' had been so busy lately.

Apparently, Buchou was aiming to be a sports doctor.

Ryoma still didn't understand what that had to do with the minimal to no contact.

He didn't understand why buchou was too busy to send even one letter or e-mail.

And he never would understand. But he always had Karupin to ask, even if she couldn't answer.

* * *

Fuji-senpai had sent Echizen an e-mail recently, asking if they could meet up someday for small talk. He had coincidentally chosen the same day and time that Echizen was to have a 'date' with Shinji. He had refused and suggested a date two days later with the excuse that he would be busy that day. He had the suspicion that Fuji knew he was still meeting Shinji and was trying to come between them because in his next e-mail, he had dared to tell the boy that Tezuka would not be able to make it to the later date. 

Of course, by then, Echizen Ryoma had gotten over his initial respect/admiration/crush on his buchou, so it wasn't hard for him to come up with a reply.

_"Tempation will not work, Fuji-senpai. Even if you had mentioned Buchou in your first e-mail, I still would not be able to make it that day. I'm no longer the child I once was."_

Fuji-senpai never replied, and Echizen wondered if the tensai had forgotten or given up.

Obviously not, because now he was watching the tensai waltzing into the café with buchou. Unfortunately, the Fudomine player had been dragged to a tennis camp two days ago without prior notice (he had contacted Ryoma before the date to tell him he wouldn't make it), and now Echizen was sitting at a table in the café with an unfamiliar girl instead of with Shinji. Fuji's ever present smile only widened at the sight while Tezuka's frown deepened.

The girl wasn't bad looking. In fact, she held the same kind of beauty Echizen did; subtle, get noticeable and alluring. It was possibly due to the fact that her hair was an unnatural platinum blonde and her eyes were like a pair of dull yet shimmering jades. Like Echizen, she had cat-like eyes, but her's weren't so much wide and innocent than narrow and calculating. She didn't look Japanese, either.

"Ah.. Are these your dates, Ryoma-kun?" She asked with a wide smile that mirrored Fuji-senpai's when the two High school sophomores approached them. The Seigaku captain (aka Ryoma) looked slightly surprised at the sudden visit.

"..No. Not today's, at least. Shinji's been forced to go to a tennis camp at the last minute. I was _supposed_ to meet these two in a few days," Echizen replied with a shrug. "I guess they were impatient."

"_**Ah, the wonders of youth...**_"

"You sound like Momo-senpai."

She laughed lightly and stood up with her drink to leave. "Saa... Ja, I'll be leaving then, Ryoma-kun! Have fun on your sudden date! You two be nice to him, now!"

"Ara?" Fuji smiled curiously, taking the girl's seat after she left. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a skirt or dress like half the females in the café on dates were. Instead, she wore a sweatshirt and cargo shorts. Very unlady like. "She's not your date for today, _Ryoma-kun?_"

Tezuka twitched visibly at the use of Echizen's given name. If Echizen noticed, he said nothing to bring it to attention.

"Iie. We happened to meet up on my way here," Echizen supplied, sipping his hot chocolate in a styrofoam cup. Fuji was amused to see that for once he wasn't having Ponta. "And, Fuji-senpai, _she_ is a _he_. Prettiest man I ever saw."

"Saa, I wonder about that. Have you looked in a mirror recently, Ryoma-chan?"

"Not really, have you?"

Tezuka was about to say something about respect for senpais but Fuji's chuckling stopped him. "Yes, I have, thank you."

"Che," The boy finished the rest of his beverage and turned molten gold eyes to the former Seigaku regulars. "So why are you here? I thought the meeting was supposed to be in two days. You didn't even tell me where to meet you, Fuji-senpai."

"Yes, Syuusuke. Why are we here? You didn't mention this when you decided we were heading to town." Tezuka gave Echizen a hard look from behind his glasses, arms crossed, and still frowning. He had yet to sit down and looked uncomfortable, Echizen noted.

"Ah, well--"

"If buchou would like to continue his... date.. in silence, then I'll leave. I'm not meeting anyone else." Echizen cut in, standing up and throwing the empter cup into the garbage can.

Tezuka didn't deny the fact that they were on a date. "That would be fine."

"Demo.."

"I see no need for another meeting, _Syuusuke_. Ja, good look with your studies, buchou."

"Echizen," The boy paused as he passed by his former captain. "I'm not your captain aymore."

"I know that.."

He continued walking and stopped at the doorway. "But it brings back good memories when I say it.. _buchou_."

Surprisingly, his buchou's eyes softened but he was unable to say anything at the cry of, "Echizen-buchou!"

Fuji's smile faltered as he watched an indigo-haired boy with glasses practically glomp/tackle the young prodigy. Echizen looked surprised but not alarmed that he was being tackled by random people, or at the sight of three other people trailing behind the first.

"Omae-tachi.. why are you here?"

"Naaaaniii?! Buchou forgot!" the azure head exclaimed, pulling out a sheet of paper. "Here! You told us to go shopping for stuff!"

"Sou dayo ne.. you did, buchou." agreed a boy with wild black hair. The rest nodded simultaneously.

"Sou ka.."

The brown-haired sunglasses wearing boy spoke up. "Ne, buchou, why're you here? Another date?"

"Was. I'm on my way out. The mood was ruined." Echizen replied lazily, adjusting the collar of his black dress shirt as he glanced back into the building.

The other four looked inside and saw the two High School sophomores seated at the table, conversing softly. A faraway look glazed over Echizen's eyes and he seemed to deflate a little.

"Maa.. I guess they would ruin the mood, showing up suddenly like that. Not very good senpai, not at all..."

"Mizuki-kun!"

"Keep your blue hair on, Isa-senpai. I just want some hot chocolate..." The patch of wild black hair, slightly taller than Echizen, strolled into the café. Fuji's steel blue eyes were trained on dark grey ones as the latter passed his table to get in line.

"Saa... Mizuki-kun, ka?"

"Izuku Mizuki. No affiliation with Mizuki Hajime-san whatsoever, other than insanity." the boy stated, keeping his eyes away from Fuji's. The tensai noticed this and decided to try and have some fun he couldn't have with Echizen.

"Hmm... you should look at your senpai when speaking to them." Fuji smiled coyly. Tezuka was examining the group of 3 left near the door, none of which looked uneasy under his harsh gaze.

"I told you. I'm insane. Who knows what will happen if I looked at you, considering the recent events." Izuku remained impassive despite the tesnai's inquisitive stare. "..It's impolite to stare.. Fuji-senpai."

"Aa, but you stare, too, Mizuki-kun.. at nothing." Fuji countered, smiling.

"A common trait of the stereotypical tensai, then."

"Tensai, huh? Omoshiroi..." the genius mused. The dark haired male made a sound of agreement while waiting for his drink. "Saa, I have to agree with you though. Mizuki Hajime _is_ insane."

"I said that already. Perhaps insanity is another trait of tensais." came the muttered reply. When the hot chocolate came out, he finished it in less than a minute.

Tezuka was reluctant to agree that he and Fuji must have the same taste buds: none at all.

"Maa, perhaps."

"But then.. Fuji-senpai would be insane as well, ne..?" Izuku's lips quirked into a slight smirk as he finally met Fuji's icy Water Freezing Glare (TM). Tezuka almost pitied the boy. Almost.

He would have, if he didn't look so god damned cocky and unaffected by the cold waves washing over him in abundance (well, he'd just managed to subtly insult a tensai by calling him insane; who wouldn't be happy?). Even his hair was waving, for Kami's sake! Even _Echizen Ryoma_ feared the Water Freezing Glare (TM).

The smirk widened.

"Saa na... better be careful of how you treat your kouhai.. wouldn't want them to run off on you, would we?"

"Izuku," Echizen cut in before any more could be said. "That's enough."

"Demo..."

"_**That's enough.**_"

"..Haaaai.." he drawled, casting one last dangerous look at the two high schoolers - a look that rivaled Fuji's Steely Blues of Death (TM) - before practically skipping out and latching onto the arm of a boy about Tezuka's former height with a familiar black hairstyle.

"Neeeee, Atobe-san -" That's who the hairstyle reminded him of, Fuji mused. "- There's a sale on Ferrero Rochers today. We need to restock!"

The taller of the two huffed, holding his ground. "We are sure that we can get better quality sweets from overseas."

"Mind if we join you in the shopping?"

The group faced te brown haired tensai exiting the café with a satisfied smile. He looked like Karupin after drinking a lot of milk. Not a good comparison, Echizen decided.

"We'd _love_ that, senpai," the sophomore wearing sunglasses offered courageously, yet humbly. "Demo, someone such as yourself shouldn't be seen walking around with people such as us."

"Ah, but I find you _quite_ interesting and worthy." It would have been fitting if Fuji were to lick his lips like he'd found something delectable, because he looked just that. Admirers were always fun to manipulate.

"But of course we are," Atobe stated proudly, nose upturned slightly.

"Thank you for backing up the statement, _Atobe_." Echizen sniffed, hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans. "I'm sure we're interesting enough."

"_We_ were referring to ourself."

"And _we_ would understand better if you'd stop acting like Keigo."

"We do _not_ act like that pompous ass of a tennis player."

"Actually.. You do, Atobe-san."

"Why you- Mizugaki." (1)

"You do sound like Keigo, Mikami."

Fuji realized. He was being ignored. Fuji does not like being ignored. Not at all. So he decided to comment on the use of the Hyoutei captain's given name.

"Keigo?"

"Saru-chama," the whole group, minus Atobe, chorused.

"Such little respect..." said Atobe sighed, drawing the black haired tensai close like a teddy bear to cuddle. Except that said teddy bear didn't exactly look happy as he was cuddled and hugged.

"You lost respect after we found out the lot of you were gay." Mizuki grumbled.

"Mizuki-kun, stop harrassing your senpai," the indigo head reprimanded, his crimson eyes too soft for the scolding he was giving. "And Mikami-kun, please stop molesting the freshmen."

At the mention of a freshman on the team, Tezuka was reminded of a very similar situation and stole a glance at their captain who smirked triumphantly.

"Haai, Yasuda-kun." Atobe Mikami drawled, releasing a faintly flustered freshman.

"Ne, mind if I borrow Ryoma-kun for a bit? We need to have a little talk," Fuji intervened, placing a hand on Echizen's shoulder and gripping tightly. The boy held back a wince. "Is that alright with you, Kunimitsu?"

"Syuusuke..."

The tensai's icy gaze dared his boyfriend to stop them.

Tezuka's eyes narrowed for the second time in 15 minutes. "Don't hurt him, Syuusuke."

Fuji's grip tightened and his smile strained slightly. Echizen twitched at the pressure on his shoulder, wondering if the tensai was planning on breaking it.

"Mochiron. I would never do such a thing to Ryoma-kun." he assured, steering his kouhai away and walking down the street.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu watched his lover of two years walk away with the object of his long lost affection in tow. When they disappeared around the corner, Tezuka turned to face the four boys from Seigaku. 

He cleared his throat discreetly, hoping his voice wouldn't falter. "I take it all of you are on the tennis club at Seishun?"

"We're regulars, yo!" the brunette with sunglasses told him, grinning. He inclined his head into a form of a bow. "Maki Kago, second year, speed net player. Yoroshiku."

"Isame Yasuda, senior, fukubuchou.. eto.. baseline power player, then. Yoroshiku."

"Atobe Mikami, senior, all-rounder. Cousin to Atobe Keigo, though not as arrogant. Yoroshiku."

Tezuka, though surprised at how Atobe talked about his own relative, nodded to each of them in turn until only the freshman was left.

Said freshman didn't sem to be paying attention. He was staring up at the sky with a thoughtful look.

"Hmm.. there's going to be some turbulence for the next few weeks... should we postpone..-?"

"Mizuki-kun!"

"Hm? Ah, Tezuka-san. Weren't you with- .. nevermind. Izuku Mizuki, freshman, power net player. Related to Mizuki Hajime-san only through insanity. Shikuyoro, ne?"

"This is the first time I've heard of a freshman on the team since Echizen came into the picture," Tezuka said carefully, trying not to get on the team's bad side. He had some questions for them, and he wanted good answers. "I expect you're pretty good to make it."

"You should play him sometime, Tezuka-san. It's a lot more fun than just watching him kick ass," Maki suggested. "Of course, we all know you'll win, but Mizuki-kun still puts up a good fight."

"Really," he said more as a statement than a question, studying the boy's face. There was something about his eyes that unnerved him. They were familiar, though Tezuka wouldn't figure out where he'd seen them before.

"If you have questions, Tezuka-san... just ask." Izuku muttered, blinking innocently as if he hadn't just predicted what the former captain was thinking.

Tezuka frowned at the boy's insight. It was as if he could read minds. But we all know that's not possible. "Should we get Echizen?"

"You can call him. His phone's always on in case of emergencies," Isame quipped, pulling out a cerulean blue phone. "We all have the same service so it won't add too much to our bills.

Tezuka realized; he didn't know Echizen's number. And he was reluctant to admit that a captain did not have the contact information of his most prized team member. That was solved when the phone handed to him was already dialing a number. He committed it to memory.

"Moshi moshi?"

Tezuka, somewhat surprised at Echzien's practically relieved tone, forgot to speak.

"Moshi moshi? Isa? Don't tell me Mizuki dared you to prank call me again."

"Ah.. Echizen."

"..Buchou."

"Echizen, your team and I are heading to the street courts-"

"Yameru, Fuji-senpai!"

Tezuka froze, listening to the scuffle on the other line.

"Senpai! Kaeshite!"

There was the sound of something covering the phone speaker.

"Mou, I want to hear Kunimitsu's voice," Syuusuke sounded livid. To anyone else, he would seem normal, but Tezuka knew him. And he was angry. "Besides, you don't want him to find out what we're doing, do you?"

"But.. not.. anything!" He could barely hear Echizen.

Another three seconds of silence went on before he heard Syuusuke speak.

"Saa, Kunimitsu, what's this about a date?"

"Syuusuke, give the phone back to Echizen."

"Mm, I can't make it today. I'm still talking to Ryoma-kun right now.." Syuusuke acted as though Tezuka was actually planning a date instead of ordering to do something else.

Deep breaths, Kunimitsu. Deep breaths. Stay calm. Don't let him get to you.

"Syuusuke. Give the phone back."

"Tomorrow at six, then. I'll stop by your house, Kunimi-"

"_Fuji!_"

A pause as Tezuka composed hismelf, ignoring the questioning looks of the Seigaku regulars.

"Fine, tell Echizen that his team and I are heading to the Shukowa courts. He can find us there. I'll see you tomorrow, Syuusuke."

"Aa..."

He hung up and handed the phone back to its owner, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel another migrane coming on. He always did when he argued with his boyfriend.

"Shall we get going? Or would Tezuka-san rather stop somewhere to talk?" Isame suggested, carefully forcing the phone back into his pocket.

"Actually.. I've been meaning to ask something. A few things, in fact." Tezuka admitted, a frowm creasing his brow again.

"Ore-sama knows the perfect place." A yelp. "Do _not_ poke ore-sama in the ri- OW!"

"Stop talking like saru-chama, then."

"Mizugaki. Such-"

"-little respect, we know, we know. Now get going and call the limo already."

Tezuka Kunimits wondered how Echizen put up with this bunch.

* * *

"Saa... how long has it been since we broke up, Ryoma?" was the first question out of the tensai's outh after they rounded the corner. Echizen's steps faltered for a split second and recovered in the remainder of the second. 

"..It's been two years already, Fuji-senpai."

"_Syuusuke_, Ryoma-kun. We're all friends!"

Echizen said nothing in reply, allowing the other man to talk. Fuji told him about the high school's tennis club, about Inui's Flaming Phoenix Redux Juice (two which Echizen shuddered), about his pursuit in the career of photography, and about the career choices of the rest of his senpai. When he started talking about how Tezuka was doing in his studies, though, Echizen stopped walking.

"Please don't talk about him, Fu-"

"_Syuusuke!_"

"-ji. I'd rather hear about it from Buchou. You twist around too much of the information. Takeshi and Kaoru aren't going to join the pro circuit in doubles. They told me they wouldn't be able to handle the stress," he finished, glaring pointedly at Fuji, who remained immune and still smiling that Utterely Kind and Decieving Smile (TM). "What did you want to talk about, senpai?"

"Ah.. So you do talk to them... have you contacted Kunimitsu recently, Ryoma-kun?"

"I've e-mailed him. He doesn't reply or send any on his own. I bumped into him last week at the tennis courts. Other than that, no. Nande?" Echizen admitted truthfully, curious as to what Fuji was getting to. He also knew it wasn't a good idea to lie to the tensai, as he would find out sooner or later and his wrath was unavoidable at that point.

The tensai's smile widened visibly. He stayed silent until they reached the public park and sat down on a bench.

"Kunimitsu's been a bit... unresponsive lately... He won't tell me what's wrong, though. I assumed it had something to do with you. He never tells me anything that has involves you, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma held back a scoff. "He feels guilty for cheating on you."

"..And when did this happen..?"

"Two months ago."

Fuji's eyes opened, glaring icily at the younger man as if demanding an answer. "..Whom with?"

"..Me."

Echizen held back a shudder as the gaze intensified. If looks could kill, he would have died years ago.

"Am I to believe what you say?"

"You act like you believe it," the boy replied softly, unable to raise his voice any higher. "It's true. Why? He hasn't told you? Pity."

Echizen Ryoma knew he was pushing his luck. He was supposed to be trying to get Fuji _away_ from him, not digging himself a grave.

"How long did this affair last?" Fuji asked, surprisingly calm for someone who'd just found out that his boyfriend cheated on him and never told him. Echizen would've laughed at the use of 'affair' if he wasn't scared shitless at the moment. He made it seem like they were married or something.

"..Three days."

"You mean those three days when Kunimitsu refused to do anything with me and stayed holed up in his room on the pretense of studying were actually spent _cheating_ on me with _you?_"

"Why don't you ask _Kunimitsu_ about it? He said it was a _mistake_, after all. He should've told you any-"

A musical tone rang from his back pocket. Echizen quickly shut his mouth and flipped open the phone, relieved for the interruption.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi? Isa? Don't tell me Mizuki dared you to prank call me again."

"Ah.." He froze. "Echizen."

"..Buchou."

Fuji looked up and reached for the phone. Echizen moved away. Undeterred, he tried again and Echizen was so busy trying to keep the phone away that he didn't even catch what Tezuka was saying on the other line.

"Yameru, Fuji-senpai!" He hissed as the othe rman all but tackled him into the grass. The phone was snatched again.

"Senpai! Kaeshite!" Echizen barely kept his voice under a shout. Fuji covered the speaker with a hand and smiled deviously as he stood up and backed away.

"Mou, I want to hear Kunimitsu's voice. Besides, you don't want him to find out what we're doing, do you?"

"But we're not _doing_ anything!" he countered, lunging for his phone. Fuji moved out of the way and put the phone to his ear.

"Saa, Kunimitsu, what's this about a date?"

Echizen grumbled and sat down in the grass, giving up.

"Mm, I can't make it today. I'm still talking to Ryoma-kun right now.."

"Tomorrow at six, then. I'll pick you up at your house, Kunimi-"

"_Fuji!_"

Echizen looked up at the faint outburst. He regretted it. Fuji was glaring at him as if he (Echizen) had just killed someone close to him (Fuji). He didn't even notice the other phone in his pocket vibrate.

"Aa..." He shut the phone and handed it back to Echizen.

"...So Kunimitsu would rather talk to you than me, ne?" Fuji whispered in a dangerous tone. "Nande...? He should have gotten over you by now."

He grabbed Echizen by the shoulders, gripping them just under breaking point, eyes flashing. Echizen could see tears threatening to fall from those steel blue orbs.

"Why? Why doesn't he tell me anything when it's about you? What else has he been doing with you?"

...Fuji-senpai didn't hate him or anything like that. He wasn't trying to avoid him, wasn't trying to break their friendship; he was just doing that unintentionally. Fuji-senpai was worried. Worried about his relationship. That's why.. why they drew away. Or rather why Fuji-senpai drew buchou away. But buchou was getting hurt in the process and didn't know how to bring up the subject, so it just further strained their bond.

"He's with me now! Not you! Why does he still love you?!"

A tear fell.

"Why..?!"

Echizen reached up to wipe away the tear.

"..A friend once told me.. _You don't have to be with someone to love them..._" He said slowly, hugging his senpai. He understood now.

Fuji shoved him away and looked as if he wanted to hurt something or someone, but didn't when he saw the sad expression on the younger man's face.

"..Ibu-kun told you that, didn't he..?"

"Aa, Syuusuke.. I understand now... why you did what you did..."

The tensai bowed his head. "I apologize for being so cold.. I.. was afraid. I was afraid of losing him.. the same way I lost you. I told him not to talk to you.. not to contact you.. I didn't tell him why, just to stay away. I didn't want to lose Kunimitsu to you.. the way I lost you to Ibu-kun... Gomen.. I was using a very childish way to solve a serious problem."

Ryoma nodded understandingly. He wouldn't say that his senpai's methods were correct, but then again, love made people do crazy things. It probably seemed right in Syuusuke's mind at the time.

"..Ne.. Ryoma?"

Ryoma looked up. "Yeah?"

"...Said that.. Kunimitsu considered your..affair.. a mistake..? I don't mean to pry but.. did you..?" _Did you consider it a mistake?_

He didn't answer and let the silence explain itself. Syuusuke changed the subject.

"You're graduating this year, right? Are you going to move closer to Ibu-kun then?"

Ryoma stayed, staring at the grass in contemplation. He had already thought this out for months, and didn't feel like changing plans at the last second. Their conversation just encouraged him to follow on with his decision. Buchou was straining his and Syuusuke's relationship because he was guilty about the 'fling' with Ryoma. So maybe, if Ryoma wasn't around, things might get better...

"Ore... I still love Shinji.. but we won't be seeing each other for a while. A long time. Today was supposed to be our second to last meeting. I... am going to America."

Shock crossed Syuusuke's features for a moment, then it was replaced with sadness, then curiosity.

"...After you graduate, right? I mean.. the National Tournament is next month! You.. you _are_ going to the nationals, aren't you?" He looked desperate, as if Ryoma was leaving forever. Which he practically was... but he didn't need to know that.

Ryoma gave him a small forced smile. "Fuji-senpai.. Syuusuke.. it's the U.S. Open. I was entered as a wild card. Again."

He could see the jealousy in Syuusuke's eyes. He could see the way his body trembled in what was most likely anger and resentment. Resentment that his young, 15-year-old boy was going to play in the U.S. Open again for the third time when neither he nor Tezuka ever had a chance. Jealousy turned into worry.

"You'll be coming back for the nationals, ne? For graduation? For.. high school..?"

Ryoma shook his head. "I've already earned the necessary amount of credits for graduation. I'm finishing my eduation while I... while I'm in the pro circuit."

"Sou ka.. when are you.. leaving?" '_When are you leaving me again..?_' hung in the air around them like a balloon that was low on helium, neither sinking nor floating away.

"..Next week." The balloon popped.

They let the subject drop and sat down on the bench again. Minutes passed. Neither of them spoke, just enjoyed the silence between them because it might be the last time they would be like this.

Ryoma's phone (well, Mizuki's) vibrated and he almost jumped in surprise. Syuusuke watched as he pulled out the phone and read the text message.

"Shukowa courts..."

"Ah! Kunimitsu wanted to tell you that he and your team went to the courts for a quick game.."

"They're at the Atobe manor right now. Again."

"Saa.. shall we go then?"

Ryoma didn't reply, and walked with his senpai to the street as he hailed for a cab. Unless the rest of the regulars had told buchou already, he would have some explaining to do.

* * *

_"What's wrong with Echizen?" Tezuka asked as soon as they entered one of the manor's many living rooms. The regulars looked at each other, then at Tezuka._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Echizen is not his usual self, Isame-san. He does not normally act that way towards Syuusuke. I would also like to question about your own behavior towards us..."_

**"I told you he wasn't all bad,"**_ Maki muttered to Izuku in English. If Tezuka heard the remark he did nothing about it._

_"Saa... buchou's been a bit stressed out lately, and your lack of support is kind of.. crumbling Seigaku's pillar, so to speak. He has a decision to make and even though he's made it, he still can't help but think it's the wrong decision." the black haired tensai explained, wrestling himself away from the young Atobe's arms. "Let _go_ of me, damnit."_

_"..What kind of decision?"_

* * *

"We're moving to America. Buchou, too." 

Time seemed to stop then as he sat on a vintage leather couch in the living room of (one of) the Atobe Manor(s). Tezuka felt like he couldn't breathe. Why was he so surprised? He should've known it would come to this, considering the boys' performance in last year's and the recent Goodwill Games. While Team Japan didn't win this year, they'd won Singles 3 and 2, and were ahead in Doubles 1 before being forced to forfeit. He'd also seen the way the American captain's face darkened when he found out he wouldn't be playing Echizen in Singles 1 like he did last year and year before that (although it was luck that Kirihara injured his shoulder and Echizen had to sub in).

Then Tezuka remembered. Kevin Smith's opponent this year had been Izuku Mizuki, a boy two years younger than him. Kevin had won the tie break at 100-98, 7 games to 6. He had won, but it had been a long game. Almost as long as Echizen's with Atobe had been.

Izuku Mizuki really was a talented player, just as Echizen had been one.

So of course they were being invited to America. They would have a better chance to improve their tennis there.

No wonder Echizen was having a hard time. He was unsure of whether he should stay for the sake of the tennis club, or leave for his own sake and move to America to enter the U.S. Open.

He still didn't know why he was so surprised. He felt as though.. as though someone special was being taken away. Again. He thought Echizen would just go, play, then return like he did for the past two years. He'd known the boy for almost three years, sure, but how much of those three did he actually interact with the boy? Barely at all. If he asked Inui, he'd probably get a more rounded answer, but all he knew was that he only knew Echizen for three years, dated (..well, had an.. affair) him for three _days_, broken up on 'mutual' agreement, and only focused on the boy's tennis potential otherwise. He didn't see how he could be so.. so.. sad..

Maybe it was because he hadn't known until now. Maybe because he only had a week to make up for three years of lost time. Maybe because everyone else knew and he didn't. Maybe because...

Because he still loved Echizen Ryoma. But Tezuka was with Syuusuke. He had promised himself not to cheat on Syuusuke again.

Now he understood why Syuusuke had been acting so aloof recently, trying to keep Tezuka away from the young prodigy. Because, even if Syuusuke didn't know he had cheated, his instinct told him to protect what he had. Perhaps it was because Tezuka had been reluctant to tell Syuusuke about him and Echizen. Because Tezuka didn't know what to do when he loved someone else aside from his lover.

Tezuka realized he never told Syuusuke anything that concerned Echizen because he was afraid the tensai would be suspicious. Syuusuke had always been suspicious, but even more so lately. Ever since Tezuka started avoiding subjects that included the young prodigy. Perhaps it was time to be frank with the tensai if it would save both their relationship and Echizen from the wrath that is Fuji Syuusuke.

Gods, he was acting like a girl who just realized she had fallen in love. Which was partially true.

"..zuka-san... Tezuka-san!"

He shook himself out of his reverie and opened his eyes, wondering when he'd ever closed them. Izuku, Isame, Atobe, and Maki were looking at him with concern.

"Daijoubu ka, Tezuka-san?"

"Aa, Isame.. I was just thinking.."

"About who?"

"Who ever said it was a person?"

"Because Tezuka Kunimitsu does not zone out thinking about what he's going to eat for dinner, Basket-boy." (2)

"Don't call me that, Mr. Dogwood." (3)

"Whatever. So, Tezuka-san, who were you thinking about?" Izuku repeated, ignoring the protests of a Maki Kago.

Shaking out of another reverie, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "..The cross-dresser Echizen met with earlier in the café."

Isame and Maki grumbled as they fished out 1,000 yen from their pockets and slapped the bills into Izuku's hand. Atobe did so without complaint.

"Don't worry. We place bets on random things," Izuku explained in response to Tezuka's look of bewilderment as he shoved the bills into his pocket. Tezuka didn't approve of gamling, but this wasn't his team. He wasn't responsible for them. "It's fun. Wanna join?"

"500 yen says Buchou and Fuji-senpai will be here in half an hour!"

"Ah.. I don't like betting that much, but... 500 on 23 minutes."

"Hmph. We will put 500 on 10 minutes, then."

"Saa... 500 on 8 minutes and 32 seconds.. give or take a second or two. Doesn't matter. I was right about buchou meeting Shizu in the café."

"Fukubuchou better get the timer started!"

A sigh. "It's going."

They turned to Tezuka as if they were actually expecting him to join in. Really. Tezuka Kunimitsu does not gamble. Tezuka Kunimitsu is a proper young-

"Afraid to lose your money, Tezuka-san? Ah well.. we come across those a lot.."

".. 500 on 6 minutes and 21 seconds," He stated, allowing his pride to get the better of him.

"And now.. we wait."

A minute of silence passed by, interrupted only by Izuku's grumbles of protest as the younger Atobe tried to pull him onto his lap again.

"...Saa, you must mean Makoto-kun, Tezuka-san." Isame offered belatedly, trying to break the silence that hung over them like a haunting ghoul. "Makoto-kun has taken to crossdressing lately. It's a bit of a habit since his parents insisted on raising him as a female..."

"Shizu, Yasuda! Shi-zu!" A feminine voice yelled from upstairs. It reminded Tezuka of Syuusuke, or Echizen. It was the kind of voice you'd think was female unless you saw the face along with the voice. "Keigo! Company! He smells like green tea and incense...!"

Izuku snickered at the frown on Tezuka's face. He did _not_ smell like green tea and incense... did he? Maybe he did, having a traditional family and all. Then he wondered how someone from upstairs could smell him when he hadn't even seen them yet.

Atobe Keigo, second year captain of Hyoutei High School, appeared at the one opening of the room.

"Atobe." Tezuka greeted simply, standing up.

"Tezuka. What a surprise." The Hyoutei captain returned.

"Tezuka.. Kunimitsu?"

"..Aa." Tezuka saw the patch of unnatural blonde hair behind the older Atobe. Those hauntingly dull eyes stared back at him with nothing to hide. The boy was about Echizen's height, with hair that fell about his shoulders. In his current casual attire (a simple white t-shirt, no collar, and dark gray slacks), he looked more like a girl dressing as a guy than vice-versa. It was the same person from this morning. The young man's face brightened at Tezuka's affirmative, and he noted how Atobe grabbed a handful of the wig, tugging it off, as he pounced on the much taller captain.

"Kyaa! Kunimitsu!!" was all Tezuka could make out as they collided and forced him back down onto the couch with an "oof!". He couldn't understand a single word after that as the other had started rambling in rapid French, only being able to make out the use of his name. He looked quizically at the others who had silly smiles on their faces.

"Makoto-chan... I believe he spoke German, not French."

_**"**_**Shizu**_**, Yasuda! How many times do I have to tell you? Shi-zu!"**_ This time, the retort came in fluent German which Tezuka understood and marveled at the lack of accent that he himself had sometimes.

_**"Che. Stop showing off your huge knowledge of languages, Shizu."**_

Tezuka blinked as he heard more German tones join Makoto Shizu's.

_**"As if you're not doing the same, Dogwood!"**_

_**"Basket-boy."**_

_**"Mizuki-kun... Kago-kun... You're scaring the guest..."**_

Tezuka shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose again. Another migrane. Really, how did Echizen keep this group in line? Then, Izuku said something to the older Atobe in French and Tezuka frowned, catching only the word that sounded faintly like 'German'.

The younger Atobe laughed at Tezuka's expression. _**"He really does only understand German. Pity. You should learn more than one or two languages, Tezuka. We would be happy to teach you."**_

"_**That's enough of the German speak, foreigners,**_" Atobe sighed, exasperated. "Anyway, to prevent further confusion, my cousin will be referred to as Mikami, ahn?"

"Yadda. Atobe-san and Saru-chama."

"You- Just call him Mikami before we start a full-blown war!" Maki exclaimed as Izuku and Atobe glared at each other. Tezuka hesitated at the use of the younger Atobe's given name, but it seemed like all of them were used to using first names. Heck, this bundle of black hair in his lap (he as too polite to push him off) practically _encouraged_ the use of his first name.

_**"Maa, Kunimitsu! This is such an honor!"**_ Tezuka's attention turned back to the smiling boy, ranting in rapid and fluid German._** "I've read your articles in the German sports magazines and I've always wanted to meet you in person!"**_

"..I see.."

"Ah- I smell wasabi and.. Ryo-"

"_Kunimitsu!_"

Syuusuke stormed into the living room and was so livid at the sight of strange boy in Tezuka's lap that his glare could have frozen water (if there was any to freeze). Said boy smiled innocently up at the tensai, oblivious to the murderous intent emanating from him and ignorant of the lowering temperature in the room.

".Ryoma? Izzat you?" he voiced, peering around Syuusuke to look at, sure enough, Echizen, who seemed to be hiding.

Echizen nodded in greeting. "..Makoto."

_**"Really, Ryoma! I know you're still mad about last time, but c'mon!"**_ Makoto voiced in British accented English, leaping out of Tezuka's lap (to Syuusuke's relief, although he didn't stop glaring) and clasping Echizen's hands, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. _**"Say it with me; Shi-zu! And why didn't you tell me you'd be here ahead of time? I would've had some snacks ready for you!"**_

Meanwhile, Isame, Maki, Mikami, and Izuku were dropping 500 yen bills into Tezuka's hand. Syuusuke raised an eyebrow and Tezuka sighed and shook his head to dismiss the subject before it even started.

"Atobe invited them. We came after getting the text."

Makoto whirled around, letting go of Echizen's hands. "Keigo!"

"Ore-sama did _nothing_ of the sort."

"Mikami."

"Tezuka-san wanted to stop somewhere to talk all of a sudden."

Tezuka would have sputtered, had he not been born with self-restraint and the stubborn ability to retain dignity. He hated blame games.

* * *

Ryoma almost laughed at the appalled look on his buchou's face. Apparently, he either had never played the blame game in the Atobe Manor, or just didn't wish to blame anyone. 

"Buchou, you're supposed to pin the blame on someone else. Unless you'd rather be held responsible and face the wrath of Makoto Shizu." he teased, smirking. Even Syuusuke was smiling amusedly.

"Then I blame Syuusuke for taking us into town."

"I blame Ryoma-kun for being in the café we happened to meet up at." Syuusuke continued without missing a beat. He caught on quickly.

"I blame Makoto for meeting me in the café."

"Wait, so those two we met earlier were... Oh dear. I hope I wasn't too rude.." Makoto bit his bottom lip worriedly, but stopped suddenly and bolted out of the room. "And I will blame all of you if tonight's dessert is burnt!"

Isame got up and went after him. "I should go help.."

After some prodding of the two and their so-called unrequited love ("Are they really in love?" "Che. Mada mada dane."), Mikami addressed the two guests. "Saa.. will Fuji-san and Tezuka-san be joining us for dinner?"

Syuusuke nodded and extracted a chocolate brown phone from his pocket. "I'll have to leave a message for nee-san.."

"I'll have to check with my family." Tezuka conceded after a while and stood to make his way out of the living room before taking his phone out.

"Heeeh, buchou has the same phone as me. Oh, wait, this isn't mine. Mizuki!"

"Phone thief."

"You should've been practicing, not sending text messages to someone three courts away."

"I was practicing at the same time, buchou."

"Mada mada dane. You have your phone back now, so stop complaining."

Syuusuke interrupted the argument and informed them that he couldn't stay long because Yuuta was coming home for the weekend and Tezuka he had to be back by midnight. Mindless chatter (read: chaos) commenced. Isame and Maki were contributing to a conversation with Syuusuke and Mikami, who has keeping a grumbling Izuku from trying to strangle his buchou. Tezuka was sitting on the opposite end of a loveseat with Ryoma, who was ignoring his kouhai, using their time to catch up on the three years they missed out on in each others' lives after apologizing about their strange behaviour. Atobe and Makoto were strangely nowhere in sight.

Tezuka discovered some interesting things. He found out that, aside form himself, Syuusuke, and Atobe (who was not in the room anyway), everyone else was a foreigner to Japan. When I say foreigner, I mean born in another country.

Echizen Ryoma, now standing at 162.5 cm, was born in American and lived their for 12 years before moving to japan. For the last two years, he had taken a trip to America to participate in the U.S. Open as a wild card. This year, he would be moving there, having already finished the required years of education in Japan. He had won 6 games to 3 in the last Goodwill Games against Arnold Ignashov. (4)

Atobe Mikami, 15, 170 cm, was apparently French. It seemed that the Atobe line stretched out over the entire world. He moved to Japan after Ryoma's second graduation, which explained why Kaidoh and Momoshiro didn't know much about him. He had played and won singles 3 against Bobby Max, 6 games to 4.

Isame Yasuda, also 15, 168 cm, was Russian, and had moved to Japan with his father after his Russian mother died. He arrived when the seniors graduated, so Tezuka didn't know much about him. He was like a second Oishi, in terms of being the mother hen, though he wasn't as fussy. He was the one to forfiet Doubles 1 against the Griffeys when his partner, Maki, pulled a muscle in his leg at 5 games to 4 in their favor.

Maki Kago, 14, 165 cm, was also Russian and a childhood friend of Isame. He moved to Japan the same time Isame did but was unable to join the regulars as a freshman. (Had it been Echizen, he might have, but Echizen had turned down the offer of being captain. "Momo-senpai only has one year left, he should know how crazy it is to be captain before he leaves. smirk Besides, he can handle it.") His agility and speed gave him the edge during the game, especially when he was at net, but it also raised the risk of injury. He was forced to play doubles by Isame to lessen the strain on his body. At least he wasn't horrible at it.

Izuku Mizuki (12, going on 13, 164 cm) and Makoto Shizu (turning 16 in a few months, 163.5 cm) were the only ones they didn't know about. It was obvious from their looks that they were Asian (their eyes, mostly), but their skin was too pale to be Japanese. Izuku had mentioned a liking of French style Chinese food, though, and Makoto seemed to be able to cook just about anything, which led Tezuka to wonder if the hired chefs ever got around to do any of the cooking while Makoto was here. He also wondered what Makoto's role in Japan was, other than cooking for the Atobes.

Ryoma was explaining the basic concept of Makoto's signature move, _Wellenreiter_ (which Tezuka was looking forward to seeing in action if Ryoma was telling the truth), when the butler's cell phone rang. Mikami stopped talking immediately and stood up. (5)

"Moshi moshi? ..Hai, they're geting along just fine, bocchama.. Hai.. Hai, I will."

"What is it, Wilfred?" the younger Atobe asked when the butler hung up.

"Keigo-bocchama and Shizu-bocchama wanted me to inform you that they will be a little late for dinner for they are in Narita at the moment. They say for you to start without them." The butler responded meekly, bowing.

"Alright then... Minna, we're going to dine early. Keigo and Shizu will be late for whatever reasons they have." Mikami announced with a sigh, as though it happened every day and was just getting _sooo_ annoying.

They filed out of the room and to the dining room. Glancing at Ryoma, Tezuka saw a frown on his former teammate's face. Tezuka gives Syuusuke a light glare, warning him no to try anything to provoke the boy, and Ryoma stalks ahead of t somethinggrab the house phone, mumbling something about a long-distance phone call.

Syuusuke stopped walking at the doorway and somehow, Tezuka seemed to know that his lover was planning on eavesdropping on the upcoming conversation, and also paused.

"Syuusuke..."

"Kunimitsu... I know you're going to tell me not to, but I get the feeling that I have to hear this... I don't know what it is, but I think it'll be important that we eavesdrop." he offered lamely as an explanation. Syuusuke wasn't smiling like he usually would have (should have?) in a situation like this. He wasn't fooling around or threatening Tezuka into conceding, or trying to persuade. He was just.. trying to explain.

(Un)Fortunately, the former Seishun captain had no time to start off on a speech (or as much of a speech as Tezuka Kunimitsu could give) about how improper eavesdropping was because whoever Ryoma as calling picked up at that moment.

"...It's me.. I'm going to America in a week... It seems like it was only yesterday that you and kaa-san flew over. I... I haven't seen aniki around here.. I think he stayed in America.The last time I talked to him was to beat some sense into his head about that girl he had his eyes on.. I'll look for him when we get there... I wonder.. if they sell myrrh or frankincense in Japan... I have had time to search yet.. if not, I'll have to buy some when we fly over. Well.. I have to get to dinner with Atobe and Co. I'll be over soon.. wait for me, Oyaji." (6)

Tezuka chose then to yank a protesting Fuji Syuusuke away and into the dining room where everyone (the Seigaku regulars, including some kids Tezuka didn't; he later found out that there was a dinner party being held a few doors down and the children were ushered in here to keep each other company) was just sitting down. The room was laid out European style (read: royalty); 5 tables were laid out end to end and covered with a white table cloth. On the first two tables were more types of food than Tezuka had ever seen before in the same room on the same table. He was only half listening as Mikami listed the types of food that were being served, and he almost felt jealous. Almost.

"_Blanquette de veau, Coq au vin, Borsch, Kholodets/Kotlett, Saengchi mandu, _oyster _jochi, _Shanghai crabs, Chinese ravioli with cuttlefish... sushi... _fugu_ sashimi (this caught Tezuka's attention for a moment before it slipped away again).. and wasabi is available, as usual..." (7-13)

There weren't any seating arrangements, Tezuka noticed, or nameplates. He watched as the regulars took a plate and placed whatever foods they wanted on it, then moved to the last three tables and sat down in groups to mingle. The regulars seemed to stick together in the same area.

Ryoma came in, acting as if he hadn't just made an international call to America, and sat down next to Tezuka after grabbing a plate of ravioli and sashimi, ignoring his food-fighting team (sans Mikami). He wanted to know more about Tezuka's future sports doctor career.

As Ryoma apologized again for being the cause of the strain in their relationship, Tezuka realized how wrong he was about his kouhai. He'd always thought the boy only cared about tennis and wasn't social at all, save his few boyfriends. He though Ryoma was like himself.. only brattier.

Ryoma wasn't blind to Momoshiro's pining after Kaidoh; he only meant to help his friend. Tezua knew he only dated Syuusuke for two months because the tensai insisted. He didn't know why because Syuusuke would always change the subject when it came to that. He knew they didn't do anything besides hug and cuddle, so he ruled out affection.

The ex-captain had always thought that Ryoma's first love (read: true love; not one-sided) was Ibu Shinji; they _did_ date for almost two years. When he thought about those three days he spent with Ryoma, he felt guilty; guilty because he was cheating on Syuusuke, and because he told Ryoma that what they did together was a mistake. They ended it on what he supposed was mutual agreement. He never mentioned it to Syuusuke, and he never thought about how it could affect Ryoma.

The boy had been forced to break up with Ibu and was being called a mistake.

And now, the boy was leaving in a week.

Then, something clicked in his mind with the 'conversation' he had overheard (read: eavesdropped) as Syuusuke explained briefly how to develop film. He had often seen Ryoma around with one tennis player or another. Mukahi, Akutagawa, Dan, _Akutsu_ (though the man would never admit it), Ootori and Shishido (either one or both), and some people Tezuka didn't even know. He did know that each and every one of them were (or still are) in a relationship with someone else.

Ryoma was not oblivious to love; he just put other peoples' emotional problems in front of his own.

Meino-san had turned to dorm life when Ryoma became a senior.

And Ryoma's parents were in America.. right?

So he wondered, if Ryoma spent all his time caring about others..

_Who was there to care for him?_

A clatter of dishes shook him from his thoughts as a strangely famliar blonde almost tackled Ryoma from his chair.

"Ryooooomaaaa!"

So that's what Atobe and Makoto were doing in Narita. (14)

"K..Kevin!"

* * *

The week went by in no time for the soon-to-be Americans. For Tezuka and Fuji though, it couldn't have been slower. Kevin had been monopolizing most, if not all, of Ryoma's limited time in Japan. So Tezuka was feeling left out, like he had no part in Ryoma's life. The one week he had left to make up three years and it was taken away from him by some American brat. 

Fuji was, again, worried about Tezuka running off and leaving him, so he wasn't exactly wishing for Ryoma to leave quicker, but he wanted Tezuka to stop sulking.

When Ryoma gave him and Fuji a carton of Tezuka's favorite green tea ice cream and a pack of extra-spicy wasabi respectively, along with some "Calming Incense" ("Buchou will get a heart attack from stress if he studies too hard. And then Syuusuke will be sad. smirk" _Snarky brat. What a way to say sorry._), though, he felt a bit better, knowing Roma didn't just think of him as his captain or an "ex".

Neither thought they'd live to see the other smile and laugh as much as they did on Ryoma's last night in Japan, drinking somewhat age appropriate alcohol (read: wine). (15)

The next morning, Tezuka, being the first to wake up after the party, somehow knew that there was alreayd someone who would be able to care for Roma. And that person was Kevin Smith, who currently was still out cold on a beanbag chair with said prodigy in his arms.

* * *

**Extended disclaimer:** The Chinese ravioli and the mention of French style Chinese food were ideas from the manga _Iron Wok Jan!_ The food is referred to as _nouvelle chinoise_, which means neo-Chinese. Shinigami Hunter does not own _Iron Wok Jan!_. No copyright infringement is intended. 

Here's the question!

What's going on with Ryoma's parents?

Besides the fact that they left their 13-14 year old son alone with his cousin who is still in college. Not that it's bad; I mean, Ryoma left for the U.S. Open when he was 12 and stayed in an apartment alone with Karupin.

There's a hint in the notes below.

(1) Mizugaki - gaki is 'brat' in Japanese. Mizugaki is Mikami's nickname for Mizuki.

(2) Basket-boy - Kago translates into basket.

(3) Dogwood - Mizuki translates dogwood.

_Note: I don't mean that the kanji for Kago and Mizuki means basket and dogwood. I mean that if you were to type in 'mizuki' and 'kago' into an online translator, you would get dogwood and basket respectively as one of the results._

(4) You only need to finish 9th grade in Japan. Any further education is optional, and very few students continue on to college. You can check it out at wiki. :

(5) _Welle Mitfahrer_ - translates into Wave Rider from German

(6) Myrrh and Frankincense are the common types of incense used for funerals. I suppose you could use it in dedication/at an altar. I dunno, my family uses the incense sticks because we're Buddhist, and I don't really know what kind of incense they are.

(7-13)

_Blanquette de veau_ - French food; blanquette of veal

_Coq au vin_ - French food; chicken cooked in red wine

_Borsch _and _Kholodets _are both German foods. I forget what they are and I'm too lazy to look it up right now. Wiki it. Er, them. :D

_Jochi_ is a Korean stew-like dish.

_Fugu_ is a poisonous and sometimes deadly blowfish/pufferfish. When eaten raw (or rare?) it has a Novocain-like numbing effect on your mouth. I haven't tried any. I watch _Bizzarre Foods_. It _is_ edible though, and the person who serves/prepares _fugu_ has to be licensed. Haha.

(14) Narita, Japan is the location of the Narita International Airport.

(15) I know, kids aren't supposed to have alcohol. But hey, this is my fic. And I say they drink wine. XD

I know there are still some things that are unclear, but I don't have a beta so I can't really tell what needs explaining and what doesn't. Please bear with me! If there's anything that needs explaining, review or PM (e-mail works too) and I'll try to clear it up in the next chapter.

Flames will be used to keep myself warm. I will welcome them with open arms!

PS: St. Patrick's day and Easter are approaching! I will try to get one or two more chapters out before then, and will announce who gets to request a drabble fic(let).

Edit: Thanks to Alexx77 for helping with the foods notes! I'd like to point out again that I'm not German, Russian, French, etc... so the facts may not be straight. Thanks again for pointing out my mistakes! ;; 

Alexx77 has reinforced the fact that _"Wikipedia is _not_ a reliable source site."_

I get the feeling that should stop trying to use different cultures. As for the Wave Rider thing, I used since, again, I'm not German or whatever. If anyone can suggest a better site that will help with translations, I'd appreciate it! Very much!


	3. Notice!

No, it's not writer's block. No, I'm not lazy. Well, yeah. I'm lazy, too.

Actually, since the series just ended a while ago, I've been trying to tweak my plot (or lack therefore of). I haven't planned out any future chapters, since I though I'd end it with the third chapter, but decided not to for the sake of the readers.

However, some stuff came up, I have CAHSEE testing next week, schoolwork, and new anime obsessions to get over .

Which means... temporary hiatus. I'll work on the next chapter little by little, and update when I have time.

Sorry for all of you who've been waiting for updates! I understand how i is to wait and wait and wait... so I decided to put it out that I might not be updating for some time.

Thank you for bearing with me all this time and for reading!

Edit!: By request, I'm putting in my OC pairings/relations here.

Makoto Shizu: He's not on the team, but I'm including him here anyway. Used to be in some sort of relation with Ryoma. Single as of now. Or is he? Friendship sorta thing with Keigo. Black hair, emerald green eyes. His parents insisted on raising him as a girl so he wears a blonde wig and crossdresses every now and then (read: most of the time) out of habit.

Maki Kago: No relationship. Friendship with Isame Yasuda. Russian born. Brown hair, brown eyes.

Isame Yasuda: No relationship. Same as Kago. Russian born. Indigo blue hair, red eyes, not bright red but more of a dull shade.

Izuku Mizuki: Some sort of relation with Atobe Mikami. Unknown as to whether they are serious or just fooling around. Black hair, black eyes.

Atobe Mikami: Cousin to Atobe Keigo. French born. Same as Mizuki. Looks like Atobe except that his hair and eyes are a grayish black.


End file.
